dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinea
Rinea is a character from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. A noblewoman of a relatively small Rigelian house, Rinea is the devoted, kindhearted lover of Berkut. She makes her Clash debut in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Rinea is a comely woman with long blue hair, a blue dress, and a baby-blue woolen cloak fastened to her sleeves via gold fasteners. She wears white flowers in her hair, and has a navy choker and coat. She often has a gentle demeanor. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Prayer Ring - grants Miracle and Recovery Abilities * Medical training Personality While uncomfortable around most strangers, Rinea still tries to put up a pleasant and polite front. She seems to feel a lot of pressure to be an "acceptable" fiancee to Berkut, even though she dislikes public life. She often frets a lot about her choice of words and being what is considered appropriate in her deportment. Being the daughter of a minor Rigelian noble family that's not well-off, financially or in social standing, her discomfort with court life is exacerbated. She does, however, love to dance, and also enjoys nature and being outdoors. While typically fairly soft-spoken, if Rinea has an opportunity to talk about something she likes, she'll become much more animated and verbose, a trait she's rather ashamed of. The whole ordeal of war is as uncomfortable and alien to her as court life, but she sticks it out to stay by Berkut's side. He's the only person she opens up to, and conversely, Rinea is the only person Berkut opens up to. Pre-Clash Biography Rinea is a noblewoman from an impoverished Rigelian house and is engaged to Berkut. Even within the Empire, she is renowned for her beauty, and the one person whom Berkut trusts without reserve. Rinea met Berkut at a royal ball. Despite the lesser nature of her noble house, Berkut was charmed by her beauty and offered to dance with her, thus beginning their romance. During the events of Echoes, Rinea is first introduced when Alm's forces storm Desaix's fortress where Berkut was stationed. Rinea showed no interest in the battle as she detested violence. Berkut was content to sitting back and watching the battle unfold with her at his side. Notable Actions Pandora Rinea arrives on Pandora, beset by Heartless. Oboro and Robin save her from the Heartless. Together, they make shelter in a hollow of a small, unoccupied hometree grove. Joined soon by the Autobot Bulkhead and Melissa Brown, Rinea helps the others set up a camp with fortifications. When Sakura and Hana arrive bruised and battered at the camp, Rinea heals their wounds. She continues to heal Sakura, while Hana insists on fighting the Duma Faithful that arrive having chased the Hoshidans in Rinea's direction. Relationships Berkut Rinea is wholeheartedly devoted to Berkut, and he is the only person that she expresses her concerns to. While she is worried about Berkut's fascination with war (of which she wishes nothing to do with), Rinea nevertheless loyally stays by Berkut's side. Robin Rinea is grateful to Robin for saving her, and repays her kindness in work on setting up the camp. While Rinea is loath to participate in combat herself, she respects Robin's sound tactics and intelligence. Oboro Likewise, Rinea also thanks Oboro for coming to her aid. While Oboro, as a soldier, has somewhat coarse language compared to what Rinea is used to, Rinea still finds a good friend in the Hoshidan tailor. Trivia Category:Fire Emblem Category:Rigelians Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:EropsToad Category:Nobles Category:Valentians